Teenage Dirtbag
by Missocki
Summary: AU-Willow and Tara are both students at Sunnydale High. Tara feels invisible as her crush doesn't know who she is... Inspired by the Song Teenage Dirtbag.


Title: Teenage Dirtbag  
Setting: AU High School. Tara and Willow both go to Sunnydale High, but don't know each other well...  
Author's Notes: I don't have right to "Teenage Dirtbag" by Wheatus or BtVS. Lyrics are _lyrics, _and thoughts are 'thoughts'

Tara is sitting on the bench as the rest of her gym class is running around the track. She fell earlier and is now 'resting' her foot. She dug into her bag and pulls out her MP3 player. A familiar song comes on as Tara spies the object of her affection, Willow Rosenberg. Tara hums along.

_Her name is Noel__  
__I have a dream about her_

'Well, that's just freaky, I do have dreams about her,' Tara thinks.

_She rings my bell.__  
__I got gym class in half an hour__  
__And oh how she rocks__  
__In Keds and tube socks._

'She IS really hot in that uniform.' Tara notes as she watches Willow run.

_But she doesn't know who I am.__  
__And she doesn't give a damn about me_

'Isn't that the truth.' The teacher signals the end of class. Tara presses pause on the player, and puts it in her bag. As Tara does this, Willow looks at her, sighs, shakes her head and goes into the locker room.

In the locker room, while Tara changes, she listens to her player again.

_Cuz I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby__  
__Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby__  
__Listen to Iron Maiden, baby...with me. Ooh_.

Later that day...

It is lunch and Tara is sitting by herself, reading for her next class, her headphones on.

_Her boyfriend's a dick_

'That's the truth,' she looks for the table where Willow is sitting next to her boyfriend. 'Oz something or another, what does she see in him? How I wish she was mine.'

_He brings a gun to school__  
__He'd simply kick__  
__My ass if he knew the truth.__  
__He lives on my block and he drives an I.R.O.C._

'He probably would get pissed, if by some grace of God I got her. But I did hear they spilt.'

_And he doesn't know who I am__  
__And he doesn't give a damn about me_

'Neither one of them even know that I exist.'

_Cuz I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby__  
__Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby.__  
__Listen to Iron Maiden, baby...with me.__  
__Ooh. Ooh yeah...dirtbag.__  
__No she doesn't know what she's missin'._

The next morning Tara is sitting at a bench soaking up the California sun, waiting for classes to begin, listening to Wheatus once again.

_Man I feel like mold__  
__It's prom night and I am lonely lo and behold_

'Yeah and how I know I won't have a prom date.' Tara's thoughts stop as...

_She's walkin' over to me_

She sees Willow walk to her smiling radiantly.

_This must be fake__  
__My lip starts to shake_

'Is she coming over to talk to me? No, she's probably walking to that blade of grass behind me,' but Willow stops in front of Tara.  
"Um, hi Tara," she sits down next to her. Tara pulls off her phones, letting them hang around her neck, seeing as her hands are shaking too much to do any this else with them.

_How does she know who I am?__  
__Why does she give a damn about me?_

"Huh? H-hi? How do you know my name?" Tara gulps 'Oh, that's a sexy line. Dope. So smooth Maclay.'  
"You're in my gym class. I'm Willow."  
"I know." 'Did I just say that? Stupid, stupid!' "Er, I mean, I re-re-remember." Willow's smile widens. 'Stalker much? Oh shut up!'  
"So I was wondering, would you like to go to the Wheatus concert Friday with me? You have too, please. I know you're a fan."

_I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden, baby.__  
__Come with me Friday, don't say maybe._

"Why? I mean I would love to, I love them, heck that's who I'm listening to now, but why me?"  
"Because you're gorgeous and nice, and something tells me we're more alike than either of us know."

_I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby...like you. Ooh._

"What time should I expect you?" Tara feels her chest expand and her heart skip a beat.  
"Six, so we could get dinner first." Willow grins as she reveals her plan.  
"I can't wait," Tara replied as a smile engulfed her face. 'YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!' Willow left and Tara started doing a happy dance as she sat. She put her headphones back on, still stunned from what just happened.

_Ooh yeah...dirtbag._

Tara grinned as she looked back up to see Willow run back to her.  
"Did you forget something?" Tara asked, thinking Willow was going to take it back.  
"Actually, I did." Willow grinned as she gently kissed Tara on the lips. She pulled back and sweetly kissed her again. Willow waved and ran to class.

_No she doesn't know what she's missin'_

'I guess she figured out what she was missing after all. Thank God!' she felt her smile get wider.

THE END


End file.
